L'Etrange Cas du Docteur Sommet et de Monsieur Hyde
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Le Prof, grand scientifique et docteur, essaie sur lui même un remède qu'il a créé pour soigner la schizophrénie de Mathieu, mais, tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu... [Song fic] [Mention de viol/lemon] [Très léger Prof/Maître Panda] [Suicide] [Fic psychologique]
1. Chapter 1

L'Etrange Cas du Docteur Sommet de Monsieur Hyde Chapitre 1 :

**Hello les fangirls!**  
**Ceci est une fic à chapitres totalement différente de celles que je fais d'habitude. Là, ça va plus tourner vers le drama. Toute cette fic est inspirée du livre "L'Etrange Cas du Docteur Jekyll et de Monsieur Hyde", un super livre. Les chansons viennent de l'opéra "Docteur Jekyll et Monsieur Hyde" et sont traduites par moi. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres aura cette fic, cela dépendra de mon inspiration et du nombres de chansons que je vais utiliser. Je sais qu'il y aura minimum trois chansons, donc trois chapitres minimum.**

**Brefouille, enjoy les n'amies!**

Le Prof, un des plus grands savants du monde, détenteur de la Science Infuse et docteur, était dans son laboratoire. Il était très occupé, il faisait des nuits blanches : il travaillait sur un projet, sur un... remède contre les troubles de la personnalité et de la schyzophrénie, pour pouvoir aider Mathieu. Le vidéaste était exténué à devoir surveiller H24 tous ses doubles qui semaient la pagaille dans la maison des Sommet. Il voulait absolument que Mathieu lui soit reconnaissant, même si il devait disparaître. Il venait de terminer le remède, il en était tout excité. Petit problème : il n'avait pas envie de le tester directement sur Mathieu, de peur de faire pire que mieux et les autres personnalités n'étaient pas très coopératives. Il soupira un grand coup, remonta ses lunettes, saisit son stylo et commença à écrire dans son calepin.

15 Septembre à Minuit cinq. J'ai commencé ces expériences seul, et je dois les finir seul. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je serais moi même le cobaye de l'expérience.

Autant le dire, il avait peur. Très peur. Si ça se passait mal? Si il avait mal dosé? Et si il mourrait? N-non! Il ne devait pas penser à ça! Il devait être optimiste! Ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait de néfaste en lui! Mais, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas réfléchir : son cerveau pompait H24, il voulait exprimer toutes les hypothèses, toutes les solutions avant d'agir et de faire n'importe quoi. Il se mit alors à chantonner une chanson improvisée. Maître Panda lui avait dit que c'était bien pour penser à d'autres choses.

_Maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix_  
_Je dois mettre de côté la peur que je ressens au fond_  
_Il n'y a pas d'endroit pour se cacher_  
_Donc je vais le faire_  
_Plus qu'une dernière chance que je peux prendre_  
_Maintenant, tout ce que je fais pour ça est un risque_

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il était excité et effrayé en même temps. Il essaya de calmer les battements rapides de son coeur. Il prit alors une petite fiole, à peine plus grande que son majeur. Dans ce petit récipient de verre brillait un liquide rouge sang. C'était magnifique et dangereux à la fois. Attirant et repoussant. Ce liquide était comme certains animaux venimeux : extrêmement beau, mais redoutablement dangereux.

_Comme une lumière d'avertissement_  
_Scintillant en rouge_  
_Comme une effusion de sang pourpre_  
_D'un rouge chatoyant_  
_Beau et étrange_  
_Je voie les couleurs changer_  
_Devant mes yeux!_  
_Regardez comment elles dansent_  
_Et elles brillent_  
_Comme des diamants dans la nuit_  
_Me conduisant hors de l'obscurité_  
_Et dans la lumière!_

Il saisit alors du coton et du désinfectant. Il appliqua le désinfectant près de la jonction de son coude. Il prit le garrot et le plaça autour de son bras, coupant la circulation du sang. Il tapota son avant-bras, faisant ressortir les veines. Il prit une seringue, et la remplit d'une partie de l'envoûtant et étrange liquide. Il approcha l'aiguille de son bras, mais sa main tremblait, son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il parvenait à peine à garder convenablement la seringue entre ses doigts. Après quelques minutes d'essais infructueux, il réussit à piquer une veine, non sans grimacer, et à injecter le remède. Il enleva doucement l'aiguille et désinfecta sa plaie. Il respira profondément et passa ses mains sur son visage, un sourire en coin au visage. Il attendit alors un peu, voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, il prit son stylo et son cahier.

Il est Minuit huit. C'est fait. J'ai injecté cinq centilitres de la formule nouvellement créée. Je le sens couler dans mes veines. Je ressens un léger sentiment d'euphorie. Et des étourdissements. Pas de différences de comportement notables.

Il s'affala sur sa chaise et commença à se poser des questions : et si il se faisait des idées? Et si quelque chose allait se passer? Il observa autour de lui. Personne. Rien. Il était seul. Il se trouva stupide d'autant s'inquiéter, mais bon, c'était dans sa nature, en tant que personnalité savante de Mathieu, c'était normal venant de lui, mais il se sentait presque paranoïaque là. Il s'affolait trop vite.  
*-Oh, Prof, calme-toi, réfléchis à autre chose, respire profondément...*

_Je dois être sage_  
_Je dois essayer d'analyser_  
_Chaque changement en moi_  
_Tout ce que je voie_  
_Comment cela sera?_  
_Vais-je voir le monde_  
_Avec des yeux différents?_

Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Le remède était ancré dans son sang. Il voulait les résultats, il ne voulait pas attendre! Il secoua la tête. Être impatient était peu courant chez lui. Il se leva alors et recommença à chanter.

_Maintenant, les dés sont jetés!_  
_Plus rien à faire..._  
_Seul le temps peut prouver_  
_Que mes théories sont vraies..._  
_Montrer au monde que je..._

Soudainement, une effroyable douleur lui arracha le ventre. Il poussa un cri étouffé tout en appuyant sur son abdomen douloureux. La douleur était incroyablement forte, il n'en avait jamais ressentit une aussi vive. Il commença à s'affoler et courut vers son calepin. Il commença à écrire, s'appuyant sur le bureau pour éviter de s'écrouler sous la douleur cuisante qui lui embrasait le ventre.

_Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que c'est?!_

Il avait prononcé ses mots sous la surprise. Il saisit précipitament son stylo et écrivit d'une écriture tremblante et saccadée.

Quelque chose se produit  
Je ne peux pas expliquer  
Quelque chose en moi  
Une douleur à couper le souffle  
Me dévore, me consume  
Et me rend fou!

Il ferma brusquement son carnet et se mit à hurler avec un volume presque incroyable venant de lui. La douleur se propageait dans tout son corps, il peinait à rester debout. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, une migraine, sûrement aussi douloureuses que celles que Mathieu avait quand il prenait ses médicaments. Sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante. Il était aveuglé par le brasier qui le consumait.

_Soudainement_  
_Incontrôlable_  
_Quelque chose_  
_S'installe en moi!_

Il fut alors pris de sortes de spasmes douloureux, il sentait quelque chose, un intrus dans son corps, qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, un monstre insatiable. Il crut que sa tête allait exploser. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. La douleur l'irradiait maintenant, il poussa d'affreux cris, mais à cause de ses murs insonorisés, personne ne put l'entendre. Il se sentit défaillir.

_Soudainement_  
_L'agonie!_  
_Me remplit!_  
_Me tue!_

La douleur le plaque au sol, son corps était secoué de violents spasmes incontrôlables. Il était tendu comme un arc, ses mains griffaient le sol, faisant saigner ses doigts fins et fragiles. Sa respiration était presque bestiale et il crut qu'il allait faire une attaque cardiaque tant son coeur battait vide. La chose continuait à prendre de la place, rien ne l'arrêtait, ni elle, ni la vive douleur. Ses migraines ne s'arrêtaient pas, il crut qu.'il allait mourir, des taches brouillaient sa vision déjà très trouble. Sa voix devenait rauque.

_Soudainement_  
_Hors d'haleine!_  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_  
_Est-ce la mort?_

Soudain, la chose commença à s'infiltrer dans son esprit, il poussa le plus effroyable des cris, se déchirant les cordes vocales, la douleur était tellement impossible à surporter, il allait s'évanouir, c'était obligé. Ses spasmes se stoppèrent brusquement, il ouvrit les paupières, laissant apparaître ses iris couleur du sang. Il se leva d'un bond, sans rien contrôler. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, rien ne lui obéissait, ni son corps, ni son esprit. La chose avait pris le contrôle. Son corps lui appartenait. Et lui, était coincé. Où? Il ne le savait pas. Son corps contrôlé s'approcha du miroir qu'il avait installé dans son laboratoire et s'observa longuement.

_Soudainement_  
_Regardez-moi!_  
_Peut-il être?_  
_Qu'elle est cette créature?_  
_Que je voie?_

Un sourire carnassier étira "ses" lèvres, dévoilant des canines redoutablement longues et pointues. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et il se mit à rire d'une voix gutturale que le Prof ne croyait pas possible venant de lui. Sa voix, extrêmement rauque, se mit à parler.

**LIBRE!**

**Bon, voilou pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous aura plû!**  
**Bye! Laissez des reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

L'Etrange Cas du Docteur Sommet et de Monsieur Hyde Chapitre 2 :

**Hello les fangirls!**  
**Ce chapitre est -normalement- plus basé sur les sentiments du personnage, ce qui est plutôt compliqué pour moi à faire. J'espère que ça vous plaîra!**  
**Ah oui, la chanson s'appelle "Alive"! Je vous la conseille, elle est géniale!**

**Enjoy!**

"Il" se regardait dans la glace, scrutant chacun de ses détails dans son reflet. Ses yeux rouges sang étaient magnifiquement brillants. Un sourire carnassier toujours ancré sur son visage, "il" regarda ses mains, fit craquer ses articulations et poussa un soupir de bonheur.

**Quel est ce sentiment**  
**De puissance et de contrôle**  
**Que je n'ai jamais connu?**  
**Je me sens vivant!**

"Il" était là. "Il" dominait son Créateur. "Il" avait pris le dessus. "Il" se sentait puissant. C'était lui qui régnerait cette nuit. Un ricanement rauque franchit ses lèvres. "Il" fouilla les souvenirs de son Créateur et comprit ce qu'il s'était passé : le prétendu remède, mais apparement, celà n'avait pas vraiment marché... qu'est-ce qu'Il pouvait être mauvais en chimie!

**D'où vient ce sentiment**  
**Tiré du pouvoir**  
**Faites le moi savoir**  
**Pourquoi suis-je vivant?**

"Il" s'avança vers la fenêtre : la nuit était noire, aucun nuage à l'horizon, on pouvait parfaitement voir la lune et les nombreuses étoiles dont leur lueur se reflétait d'une manière somptueuse dans ses yeux. "Il" ouvrit la fenêtre, respira l'air frais et expira bruyamment.

**Comme la nuit, c'est un secret**  
**Sinistre, sombre et inconnu**  
**Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche**  
**Pourtant, je vais chercher tout seul!**

"Il" chercha alors dans Son armoire des vêtements plus adaptés que cette... blouse et cet étrange noeud papillon. "Il" prit quelques vêtements et se changea rapidement. Une chemise, une veste, un pantalon, des chaussures, une longue cape, ainsi qu'un joli chapeau, tout était de la couleur de la nuit. Celà lui allait magnifiquement bien. "Il" se regarda dans le miroir et sourit : parfait! "Il" voulait sortir, "il" voulait profiter pleinement de sa liberté, du fait d'être vivant. "Il" enjamba la fenêtre et observa le vide en dessous de lui.

**J'ai une soif**  
**Que je ne peux pas priver**  
**Je ne me suis jamais senti si vivant!**

"Il" ne réfléchit pas à la dangerosité de la chose et sauta dans le vide -de plus d'une quinzaine de mètres de haut-. L'air siffla à ses oreilles, sa cape claquait dans tous les sens, mais "il" ne fut nullement effrayé. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus rapidement. Juste avant que son corps ne touche le sol, "il" se redressa et se réceptionna silencieusement sur le sol goudronneux. Miraculeusement, "il" ne fut pas blessé du tout. A peine un léger engourdissement des membres et la tête un peu secouée, sinon rien.

**Il n'y a aucune bataille**  
**Où je ne pourrais survivre**  
**Se sentir ainsi**  
**Se sentir vivant!**

Paris était magnifique la nuit. On pouvait voir la tour Eiffel au loin, au summum de sa brillance et de sa grandeur. Malgré le fait qu'il soit très tard dans la nuit, la Capitale ne mourrait jamais, il y avait autant de monde le jour comme la nuit. "Il" déambulait, d'arrondissements en arrondissements, sans but, mais tout en sachant ce qu'"il" faisait tout de même. Les piétons le regardaient avec un regard interrogatif, "il" leur rendait un regard déplacé, voire fou. Il partait donc précipitament dès qu'"il" les approchait. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel et faisait scintiller d'une lueur argentée ses vêtements.

**Comme la lune, une énigme**  
**Seul et perdu dans la nuit**  
**Maudi par certaines stigmatisations célestes**  
**Mais flamboyant de lumière!**

Un sourire euphorique étira ses lèvres. Le vent contre sa peau froide, la fine pluie qui coulait sur ses joues, les bruits de la ville, cela faisait si longtemps qu'"il" n'avait pas ressenti la moindre chose! Ressentir, quelle chose merveilleuse! "Il" était tellement refoulé par son Créateur qu'"il" ne pouvait plus rien percevoir, quand "il" était tout au fond de Lui. Il commença à chanter son extase.

**C'est le sentiment d'être vivant!**  
**Rempli de mal, mais vraiment vivant!**  
**C'est la vérité qui ne peut être niée!**  
**C'est le sentiment d'être**  
**Edward Hyde!**

Hyde hurlait au monde sa joie d'être libre. Il changeait d'arrondissement, déambulait, reluquait les habitants et chantait, chantait, de sa voix grave et forte, mais magnifiquement belle. Il ria follement et arriva dans un coin peu exploré de Paris : une avenue, avec une impasse au bout, ici y venait souvement les dealers de drogue, les gens qui ont besoin d'être seuls, quelques prostituées par ci par là et parfois des cons qui se sont perdus, tout simplement.

**Attendez, qu'est-ce que c'est?**  
**Jolie demoiselle**  
**Je pensais que je vous aviez perdu**  
**C'est le destin**  
**Quel bonheur**  
**Jolie demoiselle**  
**Votre folie va vous coûter cher**  
**Ma chère**  
**Vous verrez**  
**Vous ne m'échapperez pas**  
**Je suis proche**  
**Et je crains**  
**Que vous allez prendre cher**  
**Ma chère...**

Edward sentit alors l'odeur ennivrante, légèrement fruitée d'une jeune femme qui se prommenait seule dans la nuit. Il sourit : il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose à faire...  
Il s'avança à pas de loup, suivant la demoiselle qui ne le voyait pas du tout. Une fois arrivée à l'impasse, la "proie" prit quelque chose dans son sac, un appareil photo et l'alluma. Soudain, le vieux lampadaire qui éclairait à peine de sa faible lumière finit par claquer. Ils étaient dans le noir complet. Pourtant, Hyde y voyait presque comme en plein jour, il se déplaçait comme une ombre autour de la jeune fille effrayée par les ténèbres dans laquelle elle était plongée.

**Animaux pris au piège derrière les barreaux du zoo**  
**On besoin de courir déchaînés et d'être libres!**  
**Les prédateurs vivent de la proie qu'ils poursuivent!**  
**Cette fois, le prédateur, c'est moi!**

Il était derrière elle, il pouvait pleinement son odeur horriblement attirante. Un brasier était allumé en lui, impossible à éteindre, c'était un sentiment que son Créateur n'avait jamais ressenti : le désir. Des grognements rauques et bestiaux sortirent inconsciament du fond de sa gorge. La femme se retourna, entendant la forte respiration de l'homme et hurla quand elle le vit. Elle recula, mais c'était sans issue, Hyde l'avait piégée. Le loup avait attrapé l'agneau.

**La Luxure est comme une furieuse envie**  
**Qui remplit toute mon âme avec sa malédiction!**  
**Embrasée par un feu primitif**  
**Folle furieuse et perverse!**

Il se colla au dos de la demoiselle effrayée qui hurla de plus belle. Il s'ennivra de son odeur, si douce, si pure, elle le sentit sourir contre son cou à découvert. Ses mains voguèrent sur son corps, retraçant ses courbes tentatrices. Ses caresses faisaient frissonner la jeune femme qui ne se débattait preque plus. Il croqua la peau tendre de son cou fragile, elle poussa un petit cri de douleur. Edward avait un sourire pervers jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses doigts arrivèrent aux boutons de son chemiser qu'il commença à déboutonner lentement. Le vêtement glissa de ses épaules. Hyde en voulait plus, beaucoup plus...

**Ce soir, je vais piller le ciel aveugle**  
**Voler tous les Dieux!**  
**Ce soir, je vais prendre l'humanité toute entière**  
**Subjuguer toutes les chances!**

Il marchait rapidement, un sourire psychopathe sur le visage, on pouvait voir aux coins de ses lèvres un liquide aussi écarlate que ses yeux, il passa sa langue dessus, se délecta du goût métallique du sang. Il avait caché dans ses vêtements sombres un couteau, bien aiguisé et qui avait été très utile. Les gens l'évitaient, apeurés. Il courut, respira l'air glacé, libre. Il se sentait puissant, tous ses sens étaient bien plus aiguisés que ceux des autres, il était plus fort, plus rapide, il était le loup, les autres le troupeau de moutons, il était le faucon, ils étaient les mulots. Il sauta sur l'armature de métal de la tour Eiffel. Après quelques minutes, il avait carrément réussi à grimper la tour Eiffel entière. Le vent y était glacé et tellement forte qu'une personne normale serait déjà tomée si il n'y avait pas les barres métalliques. Il monta sur ces dernières, se tenant en équilibre, devant les yeux effarés des quelques visiteur. Il se mit à hurler sa chanson tout en virevoltant en équilibre, il ressemblait à une ombre dansante :

**Et je sens que je vais vivre pour toujours!**  
**Avec Satan en personne à mes côtés!**  
**Et je vais montrer au monde**  
**Que ce soir, et ce à jamais**  
**Le nom dont tout le monde se souviendra**  
**Sera le nom d'Edward Hyde!**

Il fut un salut à la "foule" et sauta dans le vide, les gens hurlèrent de terreur. Hyde s'était rattrapé un peu plus bas, puis re-sautait de plus belle, jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Les Parisiens prirent peur en voyant la personne qui ressemblait plus à une bête qu'à un homme -avec ses crocs, ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses épaules voûtées- atterrir sans la moindre blessure. Les gens murmurèrent entre-eux. Un policier municipal, surveillant la tour Eiffel, s'approcha de l'homme.

"-Monsieur, que faisiez-vous sur la structure de la tour Eiffel? Je vais devoir vous demander votre nom... vous-êtes?

-...

-Monsieur? Vous-"

Edward avait brusquement saisi son couteau et l'avait planté avec force dans l'estomac de l'homme qui ne put finir sa phrase à cause de la douleur. Les personnes aux alentours hurlèrent de terreur. La bête dit de sa voix rauque :

"-Hyde. Je suis Edward Hyde!"

L'homme mourut lentement, il retira son couteau et s'enfuit. Il entendait la sirène des voitures de police. Il monta alors sur les immeubles, semant les Humains qui ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Son extase n'était pas moins grande. Il lécha ses doigts ensanglanté et sourit follement. Il hurla au monde entier.

**Quel sentiment d'être si vivant!**  
**Je ne me suis jamais vu si vivant!**  
**Un tel sentiment maléfique en moi**  
**C'est le sentiment**  
**D'être**  
**Edward Hyde!**


	3. Chapter 3

L'Etrange Cas du Docteur Sommet et de Monsieur Hyde Chapitre 3 :

**Hello les fangirls!**  
**Bon, cette fois çi, moins "d'action", dont j'ai eu un mal horrible à boucler la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaîra! Pas de musique pour ce chapitre!**

**Enjoy!**

Le Prof se réveilla, allongé confortablement dans son lit, une migraine monstrueuse l'assaillait. Il grogna de douleur et se leva difficilement. Il s'approcha en titubant de son bureau, se prenant les pieds dans la pantalon qu'il portait, un peu trop grand, prit un Doliprane et écrit dans son calepin :

15 Septembre, il est 11h 57. Je n'ai que quelques bribes de souvenirs concernant ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. Je ne porte pas mes vêtements habituels et j'ai un arrière-goût horrible de sang dans la bouche. Le remède n'a pas marché. Il fait pire que mieux. Je vais essayer d'isoler le composant qui provoque la transformation et le changement de la personnalité.

Il posa son stylo et soupira. Il se rappelait de peu de choses, mais il se souvenait... de la fille. Ses beaux cheveux blonds et bouclés aux extrémités, sa silhouette fine, ses yeux marrons chocolat malicieux. Il se souvenait de ce qu'"il" avait fait avec elle. Il frissonna de dégoût en se remémorant ce moment qui, encore quelques plus tôt, lui procurait un plaisir intense. Il se souvenait du policier qu'"il" avait éventré, du sang qui coulait sur ses doigts qu'"il" léchait avec délice comme si c'était du chocolat. Et la fille, la manière dont il l'avait tuée... il se souvenait des... des intestins qui sortait de son ventre violement ouvert, de l'odeur du sang emplissant ses narines. Le savant eu un violent haut-le-coeur, il se précipita aux toilettes.  
Il était vraiment mal en point. Se souvenir de... choses aussi ignobles... peut-être un effet secondaire du "remède". Il remarqua alors son accoutrement, tâché de liquide poisseux et écarlate. Le jeune homme se changea précipitament avant de vomit à nouveau, enfilant sa blouse immaculée et rangeant ses vêtements sales dans un coin où personne ne pourra les voir. Il poussa un grognement frustré. A cause de "lui", il avait multiples meurtres sur le dos! A cause de ce... monstre pervers, vicieux et sadique, de ce... de ce Edward Hyde! De cette personnalité de la personnalité d'un schizophrène! Vu comme ça, ça avait l'air amusant... mais non! Non! Le Prof était déjà au bout du rouleau, il le sentait. Mais bon, quand il y réfléchissait, être Hyde n'était pas si déplaîsant... il était plus fort, plus rapide, il profitait de ce qu'il ne pouvait profiter sous la forme du Prof, et ne regrettait rien, vu qu'il suffisait de s'administrer le "remède" et pouf! Il redevenait Prof! Brusquement, le Geek arriva, les larmes aux yeux.

"-_Geek, que se passe t-il_?

-C-c'était i-il y a quelques heures... je me prommenais dans Paris... quand un homme m'a a-attaqué...

-_Il t'as fait mal_?

-O-oui, mais comment tu dormais je ne voulais pas te déranger..."

Le gamer enleva son T-Shirt Captain America et presénta au Professeur de multiples griffures et quelques coupures, ainsi qu'une, plus large, lui traversant presque tout le dos. Le scientifique écarquilla les yeux et chercha du désinfectant.

"-_A quoi ressemblait cet homme_?" Demanda le détenteur de la Science Infuse au gamin, tout en désinfectant ses blessures.

"-Il était petit, quoique un peu plus grand que nous, plutôt jeune et- Aïe! Ca pique! I-il avait des yeux rouges, de grandes dents et un sourire pervers sur le visage. Il était apparement musclé et fort, vu la facilité qu'il a eu à me poursuivre et a me plaquer au sol... et il était habillé tout en noir..."

L'intellectuel bandait la blessure du garçon.

"-_Le Patron_?

-N-non, même si il c'est un véritable criminel sexuel, il ne me ferait jamais ça... l'homme m'a dit son nom, je ne l'oublierais jamais...

-_Et quel est son nom_?

-... Edward." Le Prof se figea. " Edward Hyde."

Le savant fou tremblait un peu. Le Geek se retourna :

"-Pourquoi tu trembles, Prof?

-_Oh rien, j'ai juste un peu froid_...

-Pourtant il fait pas froid ici.. tu es sûr que ça va aller?

-_O-oui c'est bon_..."

La victime de SLG enlaça son ami. Oui, le Prof et le Geek étaient très proches. Ils étaient de très bons amis, ils se partageaient -presque- tout, le petit était une personne de confiance. Lorsque leurs torses s'effleurèrent, la peau de l'homme à la blouse s'électrifia. Edward n'aimait apparement pas beaucoup être dans la cage qu'était l'esprit du Prof. Brusquement, il enfonça Hyde au fond de lui et secoua la tête en se séparant de son ami, un début de migraine s'installa.

"-_G-Geek, tu as bien fait d'être v-venu, mais tu pourrais bien me laisser seul, s'il te plaît_?

-D'accord..." Répondit le Geek en partant, déçu, traînant des pieds.

Dès qu'il fut parti, le Prof soupira et écrit dans son carnet.

Je ne sais pas si je vais parvenir à garder cette Bête en moi... il a manqué d'attaquer le Geek. Il faut que je me dépêche de finir ce remède.

La personnalité se mit alors à travailler d'arrache-pied sur cette potion, il fallait qu'il la termine! Pour lui! Et pour Mathieu!

**/\/\/\/\**

Mathieu se prommenait traquillement dans Paris, l'esprit paisible, la conscience tranquille. Il avait terminé le montage du prochain SLG, il fallait juste le poster! Il passa près d'un marchand de journaux et lut le titre noir écrit en gros sur la première page du journal de Paris : "**DOUBLE MEURTRE A PARIS LA NUIT DERNIERE!**" D'habitude, il lisait peu le journal, mais sa curiosité pris le dessus et il acheta le journal.

**/\/\/\/\**

"-Hé les mecs! Venez voir!" S'exclama Mathieu en lisant le journal.

"-Quoi?" Demanda en coeur toutes les personnalités, le Prof y comprit.

"-Y'a eu un double meurtre cette nuit, et c'est pas joli.

-Y'avait des tripes?" Dit le Patron avec un sourire carnassier et glauque.

"-Yep. Deux personnes éventrées, dont une devant plusieurs personnes."

Le scientifique frissonna. Ses meurtres n'étaient pas passés innaperçus, finalement.

"-La première victime avait réussi à prendre une photo, mais elle est floue, on voit juste une sorte d'ombre noire. Par contre, de nombreux témoins du deuxième meurtre ont pû décrire l'homme comme "petit, mais très puissant, habillé de noir". On avait du mal à voir son visage à cause de ses vêtements qui le cachait beaucoup. La police le recherche."

-Ouf..." Soupira le Geek.

"-Oui, il ne te feras plus aucun mal, petit, je te le promets"

**/\/\/\/\**

15 Septembre, il est 20 heure 42. Malgré maints efforts, je ne parviens pas à créer de remède pour mon... problème avec Hyde. Donc... je vais essayer de créer une potion qui ne "le" détruit pas, mais qui retourne temporairement le processus de transformation, je resterais ainsi le Prof.

Le savant soupira. Comment allait-il faire? Lui, le meilleur docteur/chimiste de France, peut-être même du monde entier, ne trouvait pas un foutu remède pour des problèmes personnels! Il grogna et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ca le frustrait! Même plus : ça l'horripilait! Il secoua la tête. Se n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus... mais c'était peut-être l'habitude de Hyde? N-non, il était le Prof, il avait toujours son envie de soigner Mathieu, de se soigner lui-même, l'envie de partager sa science, pas l'envie de tuer, d'avoir des plaisirs charnels ou de torturer des gens. Un gros frisson lui traversa le long de l'échine. Il fut alors étonné à vouloir... redevenir Monsieur Hyde. Redevenir libre. Il jeta un oeil au "transformateur" rouge écarlate. Il regarda la seringue juste à côté. Il saisit l'objet long et pointu (ahem), le remplit du liquide rouge. Il se désinfecta le bras, vérifia que personne n'était là. Il approcha l'aiguille de sa peau pâle.

Ce soir, il serait Edward Hyde.


	4. Chapter 4

L'Etrange Cas du Docteur Sommet et de Monsieur Hyde Chapitre 4 :

**Hello les fangirls!**  
**Cette fois, çi, songfic, mais pas sur une des chansons de Jekyll &amp; Hyde, mais sur Numb de Linkin Park!**  
**J'espère que ça vous plaira!**  
**(Les paroles en gras sont les paroles de Hyde)**  
_(Les paroles en Italique sont les paroles du Prof)_  
_**(Celles qui sont en gras et en Italique sont un mélange des paroles de Hyde et du Prof)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Le Prof rentrait dans son laboratoire, la main droite ensanglantée, de son propre sang, à cause d'une blessure. A cause de ces maudites escapades nocturnes, Hyde s'était blessé à cause d'une victime un peu plus réticente. Il soigna sa plaie, souffla. Edward était énervant. Trop énervant. Le scientifique était découpé entre l'envie et la répulsion de vouloir redevenir cet homme. Il n'avait toujours pas son remède, il avait à peine le temps de redevenir lui même, que déjà son hôte crachait et grondait dans sa cage. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille cinq minutes?! Le laisser libre?! A cause de lui, il avait beaucoup de meurtres, trop de meurtres sur le dos à son goût! Et un jour, les gens feront le lien entre Hyde et lui! Il se sera lui même entraîné à l'échafaud!

_Je suis fatigué d'être ce que tu veux que je sois_  
_Me sentant si incroyant perdu sous la surface_  
_Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi_  
_Mis sous la pression d'être à ta place_  
_(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_  
_Chaque étape que je passe est une autre de tes erreurs_  
_(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_

Le scientifique voulait le refouler, le refouler au plus profond de son corps, de son âme. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, plus le sentir, avoir une vie normale! Il pensa alors à Mathieu, qui devait être dans le même cas que lui... en pire. Il se dit qu'il devait vraiment être minable de ne pas pouvoir contrôler une foutue partie de sa personnalité, alors que le vidéaste pouvait en contrôler plus d'une dizaine, ainsi que de pouvoir les matérialiser! Il en avait assez d'être un monstre vil, avide de sexe et de meurtre! Il ne voulait pas être c-cette... chose! Il voulait rester lui-même, pas "lui"! Il était épuisé de devoir partager son corps avec cette personne!

_Je suis devenu si engourdi que je ne te sens plus_  
_Devenu si fatigué beaucoup plus conscient_  
_Je suis en train de devenir "ceci", tout ce que je veux faire est_  
_D'être un peu plus comme moi et moins comme toi_

Au fond de son âme, tout au fond, trônant dans un monde de ténèbres, Hyde, qui avait lui aussi un mot à dire. Son Créateur était lui aussi énervant! Il ne le laissait sortir que très peu souvent (une fois tous les deux jours environ), et ce pendant une seule nuit! C'était trop peu! Il voulait lui aussi être tranquille cinq minutes sans le sentir reprendre le contrôle de sa conscience! Il voulait être libre! Il voulait être vivant! Et pas une sorte de... d'esprit enfermé dans une cage qui ne ressortait que quelques heures! En plus, son Créateur était si peureux à l'idée qu'il reprenne le contrôle que ça en était presque pathétique! Le plus marrant, c'était le fait de savoir que c'est ce prétendu docteur qui l'avait créé à partir d'un remède contre la schizophrènie! Au début, il pensait que l'on pouvait sortir de cette cage en claquant des doigts, mais ce Prof était plus costaud psychologiquement que l'on pouvait le penser. Mais, lui, il lui restait encore toute sa force, alors que "lui", s'épuisait. Il pourrait bientôt essayer d'assaillir son Créateur qui ne pourrait rien faire!

**Ne peux-tu pas voir que tu es en train de m'étouffer me serrant trop fort apeuré à l'idée de perdre le contrôle**  
**Parce que tout ce que tu pensais que je serais**  
**S'est effondré devant toi**  
**(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)**  
**Chaque étape que je passe est une autre de tes erreurs**  
**(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)**  
**Et chaque seconde que je gaspille c'est plus que je ne peux tenir**

**Je suis devenu si engourdi que je ne te sens plus**  
**Devenu si fatigué beaucoup plus conscient**  
**Je suis en train de devenir "ceci", tout ce que je veux faire est **  
**D'être un peu plus comme moi et moins comme toi**

Mais bon, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils pouvaient échouer, qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux perdre le contrôle sur l'autre, qu'ils pouvaient peut-être même disparaître. Mais le combat était inégal : l'un avait peur, l'autre était confiant. Peut-être trop. Mais Hyde n'avait peur de rien, il n'abandonnerais pas! Il ne se laisserait pas maîtriser par cet... homme beaucoup trop innocent et fragile!

Le Prof, lui, avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Il ne savait pas si il aurait la force de le garder en lui. Il espérait, qu'au fond, Edward ressentait de la pitié pour lui et le laisserait tranquille, mais bon, il ne fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Malgré tout, il lui restait encore des ressources! Tant qu'il resterait debout, il résisterait!

_**Et je sais**_  
_**Je peux moi aussi finir par échouer**_  
_Mais je sais_  
_Tu étais exactement comme moi avec un être déçu en toi._

Par moments, il sentait Hyde mordre plus fort en lui et le contrôler quelques instants, avant de retomber au fond de son âme. Il avait peur de ses moments. Il avait peur que cela revienne, mais de plus en plus fort, lui puisant son énergie, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il ne puisse plus rien faire. Il eut envie d'hurler son désespoir, son impuissance physique contre la bête qui était en lui. Il le fit alors, mais il ne le hurla pas comme il le voulait, il le chanta, d'une voix mélangeant sa voix, assez puissante, et celle de Hyde, rauque, ce qui donnait un joli mélange.

_Je suis devenu si engourdi __**que je ne te sens plus**_  
_Devenu si fatigué __**beaucoup plus conscient**_  
_Je suis en train de devenir "ceci", __**tout ce que je veux faire est **_  
_D'être un peu plus comme moi __**et moins comme toi**_

N-non! Pas de "duo" avec sa partie maléfique! Il la refoula, essaya de garder le contrôle le plus longtemps possible, puis continua à chanter seul.

_Engourdi_  
_Je suis devenu si engourdi je ne te sens plus_  
_Est-ce que tout est comme tu veux que je sois_

Mais il sentit Hyde revenir, un mal de crâne l'assaillit. Ses vêtements devinrent légèrement trop étroits, ses crocs poussaient. N-non! Il ne voulait pas devenir H-

... Hyde s'étira et ricana de sa voix rauque, il sentait le Professeur se débattre de toutes ses forces. Il se mit à chanter.

**Engourdi**  
**Je suis devenu si engourdi je ne te sens plus**  
**Est-ce que tout est comme tu veux que je sois**

Il se regarda dans le miroir, ses yeux rouges sang brillaient.

Son Créateur n'allait pas le laisser libre très longtemps, il devait se dépêcher de sortir faire ses... petites affaires.

**Reviews?**  
**(Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris : Le Prof et Hyde se battent pour avoir le contrôle sur l'autre. Hyde prends de plus en plus le contrôle chaque jour. Le Prof se débat, mais il devient quand même plus fort, alors que lui s'affaiblit.**  
**Ok je viens de résumer ce chapitre en quelques phrases xD)**


	5. Chapter 5

L'Etrange Cas du Docteur Sommet et de Monsieur Hyde Chapitre 5 :

**Hello les fangirls!**  
**Ce chapitre est -presque- officiellement l'avant dernier! Pas de song-fic, mais tout petite mention de Pandrof, toute petite parce que je sais pas si un... euh... bref.**  
**Ce chapitre n'est pas gai DU TOUT!**  
**/!\ TRIGGER WARNING : Mention de viol et de lemon /!\ **

**Enjoy! (enfin euh...)**

Et voilà, Maître Panda se trouvait encore seul dans le salon, avec Mathieu qui faisait son parano! Ca pouvait vraiment être chiant à force d'avoir quelqu'un toujours sur ton dos, sans qu'il ne te lâches et qu'il ne te laisses vivre ta vie tranquillement!

"-Maître" Reprit une énième fois le vidéaste. "Il est bizarre, trop bizarre. Fais attention.

-Mathieu, n'oublies pas que tu parles du Prof! Il n'est pas bizarre, il a juste son caractère propre, n'oublies pas que c'est ta personnalité, tu devrais le connaître sur le bout des doigts!

-Mais, lui, il n'est pas... comme les autres, il a truc en lui qui le rend... singulier... différent. Il a l'esprit complétement déplacé, il rêvasse beaucoup et ses recherces divaguent souvent sur le fantastique. Et justement, c'est le fait que le connaisse mal qui m'inquiète. Il a l'air totalement imprévisible, parfois calme et posé, parfois fiévreux et un peu trop absorbé par son travail à mon goût. Je te demandes juste d'être prudent avec lui. S'il te plaît...

-Mais, Math', c'est mon petit ami! Il ne me ferais jamais de mal!

-... Sois prudent, Maître..."

Le présentateur de SLG partit dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Il allait sûrement dormir, les épisodes de SLG lui dévorant tout son temps -ainsi que ses heures de sommeil-. Le panda souffla un coup. Ca faisait du bien d'être seul un coup! Il voulut alors aller voir le Prof, son petit ami depuis un peu plus de six mois. Il descendit donc les escaliers menant à son laboratoire, l'endroit où il était le plus sûr de le retouver. Malheureusement, il n'était pas là. L'ursidé fouilla un peu le labo, bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de nuire à la vie privée de son compagnon. Il trouva alors un calepin. Le savant lui avait dit que c'était là qu'il entreposait les résultats de ses expériences. Il feuilleta brièvement le bouquin, puis lut les expériences les plus récentes. La toute dernière retint son attention : la création d'un remède contre la schizophrénie de Mathieu. Cette fois, le chimiste testait le produit sur lui même, apparement. Il décrivait ses réactions au produit, et ce qu'il avait écrit était... on ne peut plus étrange.

_15 Septembre à Minuit cinq. J'ai commencé ces expériences seul, et je dois les finir seul. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je serais moi même le cobaye de l'expérience._  
_Il est Minuit huit. C'est fait. J'ai injecté cinq centilitres de la formule nouvellement créée. Je le sens couler dans mes veines. Je ressens un léger sentiment d'euphorie. Et des étourdissements. Pas de différences de comportement notables._

_Quelque chose se produit_  
_Je ne peux pas expliquer_  
_Quelque chose en moi_  
_Une douleur à couper le souffle_  
_Me dévore, me consume_  
_Et me rend fou!_

L'écriture des dernières phrases était tremblante, écrire ces phrases semblait avoir été d'une difficultée monstrueuse pour le testeur, le Prof donc. Il continua à lire, des frisssons lui parcourant l'échine à chaque phrase.

_15 Septembre, il est 11h 57. Je n'ai que quelques bribes de souvenirs concernant ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. Je ne porte pas mes vêtements habituels et j'ai un arrière-goût horrible de sang dans la bouche. Le remède n'a pas marché. Il fait pire que mieux. Je vais essayer d'isoler le composant qui provoque la transformation et le changement de la personnalité._

_Je ne sais pas si je vais parvenir à garder cette Bête en moi... il a manqué d'attaquer le Geek. Il faut que je me dépêche de finir ce remède._

Le chanteur tiqua. Q-quelle Bête? C'était bizarre, oui, Mathieu avait raison en fait... Maître Panda n'avait jamais douté de son petit ami, ils faisaient confiance mutuellement, l'homme à la blouse lui aurait confié tout ses secrets sans hésiter... mais là, c'était vraiment chelou. Il a manqué d'attaquer le Geek... oui, le petit s'était fait attaqué par quelqu'un... son nom c'était... "Edward Hyde!" S'exclama t-il, surpris et effrayé par ce qu'il comprit. La suite de ce qui était écrit était tout aussi glauque.

_15 Septembre, il est 20 heure 42. Malgré maints efforts, je ne parviens pas à créer de remède pour mon... problème avec Hyde. Donc... je vais essayer de créer une potion qui ne "le" détruit pas, mais qui retourne temporairement le processus de transformation, je resterais ainsi le Prof._

C-comment ça?! Edward Hyde et le Prof étaient liés?! Quel processus de transformation?! Maître Panda était mort d'inquiétude, il voulut tout de suite que son alter-ego soit là, avec lui, en sécurité, et il voulut croire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il se pinça et grimaça. Non, c'était la réalité. Le détenteur de la Science Infuse lui avait donc caché ça... il continua de lire, en essayant de ne pas réfléchir entre chaque paragraphe.

_17 Septembre, 14 heure 30. Je suis en train d'isoler les composants indésirables et qui stimule le changement de personnalité. Mais je garde quand même quelques flacons du liquide "transformateur". En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je les garde, mais je le fais. C'est étrange._

_20 Septembre, 23 heure 58. C'est vraiment bizarre... j'ai des migraines insuportables, ça m'empêche de dormir. Je "le" sens en moi, il se débat un peu plus chaque jour. Je suis fatigué, je ne peux plus rien faire. Un moment, ma barrière mentale va lâcher, et Hyde sera de retour, et cette fois sans mon consentement, ni ma potion "transformatrice"._

_21 Septembre, 10 heure, 46. Je... c'était étrange. Hier, Hyde était revenu, il s'était blessé. Je me suis soigné et j'ai fais des reproches à Hyde... mentalement. Logiquement, il pouvait m'entendre et lire mes pensées. Puis je l'ai senti parler. Comme une... réponse. Je sentais qu'il voulait reprendre contrôle. Un feu incontrôlable brûlait en lui. Je me mis à chanter mais... ce n'était pas totalement ma voix... c'était un mélange de la mienne et de la sienne... puis il a reprit le contrôle. J'ai de moins en moins le pouvoir sur lui. Il commence à me dominer. J'ai peur pour la suite._

_22 Septembre, 13 heure. C'est douloureux, mais encore supportable, il me fait mal, mais je résiste. Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air. Le remède avance lentement, mais sûrement. Malheureusement, Hyde prend du terrain, il reprendra le contrôle avant que le remède ne soit créé._

_23 Septembre, 07 heure 14. J'ai mal. "Il" me fait mal. "Il" m'empêche de dormir, "il" me consume petit à petit, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Je dois à tout prix finir ce remède, mais dans mon état, ça va être compli-_  
_J'ai mal, j'ai mal, mal, je n'en peux plus. J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'aide, mais je ne peux divulguer mon secret à quiconque. On me prendrait pour un homme fo-_  
_Hyde! Laisse-moi! Que la personne qui lira ces phrases -si il en aura une- maudissent ton nom! Je te ha-_

Ce paragraphe était coupé par endroit, l'homme au kigurumi avait peur. Peur pour le Prof. La suite était encore plus intriguante. L'écriture du paragraphé suivant était plus "sèche", et légèrement inclinée. C'était l'écriture du savant, mais avec quelques détails différents. L'écriture de Hyde.

_**23 Septembre, 07 heure 26. Tout se passe pour le mieux. Je vais parfaitement bi-**_

_"-M-Maître?" _Fit une voix derrière le panda qui sursauta : son compagnon se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre : il était dangereusement pâle, de grosses cernes en dessous des yeux et il était devenu presque squelettique."_Que fais-tu ici?_

-Oh, r-rien, chéri..." Mentit-il. L'intellectuel haussa un sourcil.

_"-Je sais bien quand tu mens, tu le sais... tu- tu lis mes calepins?!"_ S'écria t-il agressivement._ "Je t'avais déjà dit de ne pas fouiller dans mes affaires et je- oh..."_ Le petit ami du chanteur de SLG baissa les yeux et murmura d'une voix faible. "_Tu s-sais ce q-qu'il se p-passe..."_ Hochement de tête du panda. Soudainement, l'homme aux lunettes s'effondra et fondit en larmes, Maître Panda se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il frotta affectueusement le dos de son ami qui pleurait contre son épaule et qui sanglotait bruyamment.

"-_J-je suis d-désolé, M-Maître, je ne peux plus... j'en ai marre... je ne p-peux plus revenir en arrière... "il" vit en moi... il m-me fait mal, et là, il prend le contrôle, mais sans avoir besoin de la p-potion... je-_

-Chuuut, ça va aller, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer..." murmurait à son oreille le panda qui posa ensuite doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. " Je vais t'aider à créer le remède et à le combattre.

_-Tu n'as p-pas peur de ce que je p-pourrais te faire?_

-Bien sûr que non, tu es le Prof, tu ne me ferais jamais rien de mal...

_-Oui, mais Hyde te ferais volontiers du m-mal... il me fait souffrir, je crois qu'il va bientôt r-reprendre le contrôle... AH!"_

Le Prof se prit brutalement la tête entre les mains, une expression de pure souffrance sur le visage. L'ursidé le secoua doucement par les épaules, inquiet.

"-Chéri, ça va?

_-N-NON CA NE VA PAS! J'ai mal... LAISSE-MOI HYDE!_

-Prof!" S'écria l'homme en noir et blanc, effrayé. Il sera le savant contre lui, impuissant contre le combat psychique entre Hyde et le Prof. Après quelques instants, ce dernier arrêta de pousser d'horribles grognements de douleur et passa ses mains dans le dos de son petit ami en souriant. Rassuré, le chanteur repoussa le scientifique, puis fut horrifié. Les yeux rouge sang le reluquaient avidement et un sourire fou étirait ses lèvres. Il dévoila ses crocs anormalement pointus, Maître Panda recula, terrifié.

"-Prof?"

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança d'une manière féline et rapide, séparant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Leurs corps se collèrent, les mains habiles de "celui qu'était devenu le Prof" se posèrent sur ses hanches et les rapprochèrent soudainement, faisant échapper un couinement de surprise au panda qui rougissait. "Il" parvint à faire gémir sa victime avec quelques petites caresses bien placées. Ses doigts fins arrivèrent aux boutons de son vêtement japonais et déboutonnèrent le premier bouton, laissant paraître la peau laiteuse du panda qui frémit. Le deuxième bouton se défit, ainsi qu'un troisième. Une main froide passa sous son kigurumi et le caressa de manière si délicieuse que personne ne pouvait y résister. Le présentateur de l'Instant Panda se mordit la lèvre inférieur et commença à essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de "son petit ami".

"-N-non.. arrête... je ne veux pas...

**-Oh, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, si? Parce moi, j'ai surtout l'impression que tu prends ton pied..."**

Sa voix était rauque, rempli de malice, de mystère, de désir... Maître Panda se surprit à la trouver vachement sexy. Son regard rougeoyant se posa sur une partie de l'anatomie du panda qui rougissait, bien mise en valeur par la bosse dans son vêtement. "Il" s'empara avidement des lèvres de son compagnon qui résista avant de se laisser aller au baiser enflammé. De petits gémissements étouffés sortaient de ses lèvres, il sentit son "compagnon" sourir. Les mains habiles de l'homme à la blouse descendirent déboutonner les derniers boutons du vêtements, puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrejambe du panda qui gémissait. Il reprit soudainement ses esprits et essaya de le repousser, mais il le bloqua avec force et le plaqua, ventre au sol.  
Sa main arriva à son sexe au garde à vue et commença un lent va-et-vient. Le corps de l'ursidé se tendit comme un arc et ses gémissements grimpèrent qu'un échelon sur l'échelle du plaisir. Les doigts agiles du "Prof" se prommenaient sur sa virilité tendue, passait sur le haut de son gland, le pressait, faisant couler un peu de liquide pré-séminal. Sa main libre, elle, remonta vers le visage du chanteur, puis pressa ses lèvres de ses doigts, quémandant l'entrée. Maître Panda comprit et se débattit soudainement. "Il" força l'entrée de sa bouche et rentra son index ainsi que son majeur à l'intérieur, les humidifiant. Le plaisir de l'homme au kigurumi se transforma en pure frayeur. Une fois humidifiés, ses doigts passèrent sous son vêtement noir et blanc et s'approchèrent de son intimité. Brusquement, les deux doigts s'y enfoncèrent, faisant gémir le panda, autant de surprise que de douleur. Son autre main, ayant arrêté ses caresses, commença à enlever entièrement le kigurumi. Le panda était complétement nu et "il" commençait à enlever rapidement son pantalon qui était beaucoup trop étroit et déboutonna sa blouse, la gardant sur lui. Soudain, le panda chanteur sentit le corps nu et brûlant de son "petit ami" contre son dos, ainsi que son érection bien présente. Ses doigts se retirèrent de son intimité, remplacé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros.  
Maître Panda se débattait vainement, les larmes aux yeux. "Il" se pencha et lui murmura d'une voix suave :

**"-Dis bonjour à Edward Hyde, chéri..."**

Tout ce dont se rappella le chanteur était la douleur. La douleur, ainsi que la peur. Et les grognement rauques de plaisirs de Hyde.

**Ne me tapez pas! **


	6. Chapter 6

L'Etrange Cas du Docteur Sommet et de Monsieur Sommet Chapitre FINAL :

**Hello les fangirls!**  
**Ceci est le dernier chapitre de la fic! La chanson du chapitre vient de "Jekyll &amp; Hyde" et s'intitule "Confrontation"!**  
**La fin n'est pas joyeuse! ATTENTION AUX FEELS!**  
**Enjoy (...)**

"-Mathieu! Arrête de me coller! Je vais parfaitement bien!" gronda Maître Panda, les yeux rouges et gonflés, les muscles tendus.

"-Non tu ne vas pas bien! Ca se voit! Tu me caches quelque chose!

-Non, je ne te caches rien! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE!"

Le panda fondit en larmes. Il était vraiment à fleur de peau depuis... son agression dont il n'avait pas parlé à son Créateur. Il se précipita vers sa grotte, laissant en plan le vidéaste, énervé. Il pleura à chaudes larmes pendant de longues minutes, ses sanglots étouffés par son oreiller. Lorsque sa crise fut terminée, il se retourna sur le ventre, fixant un point imaginaire au plafond. Il pensa à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois jours, malgré ses efforts pour ne plus y penser. Ses pensées arrivèrent au sujet de tous ces problèmes : le Prof, enfin, Hyde, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.  
Il avait décelé le secret du savant, mais apparemment, tout avait un prix, et il avait perdu sa virginité. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Le scientifique était beaucoup trop timide et réservé pour aller au delà des baisers, ils n'avaient encore jamais passé de bons moments sous la couette. Il essuya son visage humide et passa ses mains sur ses quelques blessures et bleus. Edward avait fait son sentimal, apparemment... par contre, il n'avait lésiné sur les coups de boutoirs... Maître Panda ria tristement. Mais, malgré les atrocités que lui avait fait subir "son petit ami", il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir complétement : après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui l'avait... il prit une profonde inspiration, puis se leva, sortit de sa chambre et observa la porte de métal en face de lui : le laboratoire du Prof. Il souffla un coup, puis toqua fébrilement à la porte, un peu anxieux à l'idée de retourner ici. Personne ne répondit. Il poussa un peu la cloison métallique, jeta un regard discret à travers l'embrasure. Personne apparemment n'était ici. Il entra timidement et murmura de sa voix mélodieuse :

"-Prof? Tu es là?"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce sombre, éclairé par une lampe qui diffusait une lumière blafarde. Soudain, ses muscles se bandérent, ses épaules se voûtèrent, prêt à bondir, ses oreilles frémissaient au moindre bruit : quelque chose avait bougé là-bas. Il s'approcha prudemment de la présence et trouva le détenteur de la Science Infuse, recroquevillé comme un chaton. Il était horriblement maigre, encore pire que la dernière fois, ses cernes avaient augmentées en taille, il avait des mimiques fébriles, sa peau était aussi pâle que les morts. Il avait une mine terrorisée à la vue de l'ursidé, il reculait à son approche. *Assez pathétique de la part d'un tueur en série...* essaya d'ironiser l'homme au kigurumi.

"_-N-non! Ne t'approche p-pas de moi! Je ne veux pas t-te faire de mal..."_

Le chanteur hésita. Il avait conscience de ses actes, c'était presque pire que de ne pas en avoir conscience au goût du panda. Il s'approcha, plus doucement cette fois, comme si il devait donner confiance à un animal effarouché. Sa main effleura le corps chaud du savant qui se raidit brusquement et qui commença à sanglotter. Sa deuxième main chassa les larmes de ses joues et il serra tout doucement le jeune homme contre lui, le berçant. Il se détentit un peu, serrant le vêtement japonais entre ses doigts, reniflant son odeur rassurante.

"-Shhhhhh, calme-toi, ça va aller...

_-N-non, ça va pas... *snif* aller... comment tu peux encore m'aim- *snif* m'aimer après ce que je t'ai fait..._

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait du mal... c'est Hyde, celà fait toute la différence...

_-Mais je-_

-Shhhhhh, je vais t'aider. Tu as l'antidote?

_-J-j'ai un essai qui marche un petit peu, qui garde son effet pendant une demi-heure environ, mais Hyde ne m'aide pas vraiment... j'ai mal à la tête... il va revenir... va t'en..._

-Pas question.

_**-Vas t-en je t'ai dis je ne veux pas te faire le moindre mal!"**_

Maître Panda sursauta et recula devant l'aggressivité dans la voix, d'habitude si timide, de son petit ami. Ses yeux rouges le dépeçait du regard. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et gémit de douleur en sanglottant.

_"-Je suis désolé... désolé..."_

Le présentateur de l'Instant Panda remarqua alors son bras gauche, presque charchuté au niveau de la jointure du coude, celà ressemblait au bras d'un junkie, mais le panda savait que c'était autre chose. Il regarda son compagnon dans les yeux.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_-Hé bien, je me suis injecté des essais d'antidote de cette façon et je-_

-Non. Tu mens, c'était pour autre chose.

_-... *soupir* hé bien, vois-tu c'est très simple, à la base, si tu as bien lu mon calepin, tu devrais savoir que je voulais créer un remède contre la schizophrénie, et il s'injectait ainsi. J'ai été le cobaye de ma propre expérience, et ça c'est mal passé. Sans le vouloir, j'ai créé Hyde. Et il suffisait que je me re-pique pour redevenir Hyde. Donc je-_

-Tu as voulu re-devenir Hyde plusieurs fois? De façon consentante...

_-Mais ça faisait tellement de bien de se sentir puissant! Mais maintenant, je regrette, pardonne-moi..._

-Je te pardonnerais toujours tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Si je te laisse seul, ça va aller?

_-O-oui..."_

Le chanteur était à l'embrasure de la porte quand le Prof l'interpella et se rapprocha de lui, leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_"-M-Maître! Tu peux me promettre que tu ne parleras à personne de tout ça?_

-... je te le promets.

_-Merci..."_

Il posa ses douces lèvres sur celles, sèches du scientifique qui frissonna. Il sentit sa langue humidifier ses lèvres, se frayer un chemin entre elles, l'explorer dans les moindres recoins. Ce moment de plénitude ne dura malheureusement que quelques instants. L'homme en noir et blanc rompit le baiser, passa sa main sur la joue râpeuse du savant. Il posa son front tiède, contrastant avec celui, brûlant, de son alter-ego. Finalement, il eut le courage de se séparer de lui et partit. Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue du Prof, et finit sa course sur sa blouse immaculée. Un sourire malheureux étirait légèrement ses lèvres. Ca serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'il embrassait son amour. Il allait en finir avec tout ça... avec ou sans antidote. Il chantonna.

_Tout est fini, je le sais à l'intérieur_  
_Personne ne saura jamais..._  
_La triste histoire de Edward Hyde_  
_Et ceux qui sont morts... personne ne doit jamais savoir..._

Il espérait que son compagnon n'allait pas divulger son secret à la police. Car, petit ami ou non, il restait un tueur en série qui devait absolument être arrêté. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa potion transformatrice, la prit, l'observa longuement. Il en restait encore. Encore. Il la jeta avec rage sur le sol, la fiole se brisa en mille morceux. Plus jamais je ne laisserais Hyde reprendre le contrôle! JAMAIS!

_Ils ne verraient que la tragédie!_  
_Ils ne verraient pas mon intention!_  
_L'ombre du Mal de Hyde_  
_A toujours tué le bon que je voulais dire..._

Il reprit son souffle, s'appuyant contre son bureau. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Et même, si il parvenait à faire disparaître Hyde, ses crimes, eux ne disparaîtraient pas comme par magie, et il en serait toujours le coupable. Donc, quoi qu'il fasse, il finirait en prison, où pire, à l'échafaud. Le pire, c'est qu'au début, celà partait d'une intention plus que bienveillante! Soigner les schizophrénes! Finalement, il était lui même devenu schizophréne. Ironie du sort, quand tu nous tient...

_Suis-je un homme bien?_  
_Suis-je un homme fou?_  
_Il y a comme une fine ligne_  
_Entre un homme bon et un..._

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il y vit un jeune homme de petite taille, aux beaux yeux bleus et aux cheveux en bataille, qui aurait pu avoir une magnifique vie si il ne cachait pas cet horrible secret. Comment les gens le voyaient? Comme un brillant docteur, sauvant des vies, ou comme un tueur en série, un monstre, qui cueillait les vies comme des petites et fragiles pâquerettes? Une larme coula, puis d'autres, qu'il essuya. Il détestait devoir laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur son impassibilité. Il sursauta brusquement : son reflet dans le miroir. Il sourait? N-non, ce n'est pas possible que le reflet d'un miroir bouge indépendament de l'endroit qu'il reflète... il leva la main, la secoua, son reflet faisait de même. Il continua à faire quelques gestes, il sauta, le reflet reproduisait ses gestes. Oui, il avait rêvé... il entendit quelqu'un ricaner d'une voix rauque. Instinctivement, il jeta un regard à l'entrée du labo, mais le Patron n'était pas ici, le son venait d'ailleurs... il leva la tête, fixant son reflet qui lui souriait avec un regard fou. Il le salua de sa voix rauque et grave.

**"-Bonjour, Henry..."**

Le Prof frissonna de terreur. Hyde se tenait là, dans le miroir, c'était son reflet, non, c'est un cauchemard, un horrible cauchemard... Henry... celà faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce prénom... son prénom... Edward chanta aussi?

**Pense-tu vraiment**  
**Que je vais te laisser partir?**  
**Pense-tu que je te laisserais libre?**  
**Si c'est le cas, je suis navré de te dire**  
**Que ce n'est simplement pas le cas**  
**Tu ne t'échapperas jamais de moi!**

N-non... pas lui... pas encore... non!

_"-Arrête, maudite personnalité! J'en ai assez de toi! Dégage! Tu n-n'existe pas!"_

Il lui cracha ces mots à la figure.

_Tout ce que tu es, c'est un visage dans le miroir!_  
_Je ferme mes yeux et tu disparais!_

**"-Tu as crû pouvoir te défaire de moi comme ça, petit homme? Tss, tu es bien naif, c'est adorable... j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux." **Ironisa le tueur en faisait semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de son oeil. Non de Dieu qu'il était provoquant!

**Je suis ton visage quand tu te regardes dans le miroir!**  
**Tant que tu vivras, je resterais ici!**

Si le docteur pouvait le frapper, il l'aurait déjà fait, mais ce maudit miroir l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit... il prit alors une chaise et la projeta sur le miroir, qui se brisa en plusieurs longs morceaux, brisant son reflet démoniaque en même temps. Il souffla. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemard... ce n'est qu'un cauchemard...

_Tout ce que tu es, c'est la fin d'un cauchemar!_  
_Tout ce que tu es, c'est un cri en perdition!_  
_Après ce soir, je terminerais ce rêve démoniaque!_

Il sentit alors une présence chaude virevolatant autour de lui, il sentit alors un souffle contre sa nuque qui le fit frissonner d'horreur. Il se retourna lentement, lentement. Il leva un peu les yeux pour fixer les yeux écarlates de l'homme. Ses vêtements, noirs comme la nuit, lui donnait un air mystérieux et effrayant. C'était donc lui, son second lui, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu, et maintenant, il regrettait de l'avoir rencontré en chair et en os. Il recula, atteignit son bureau. Hyde eut un fou rire psychopathe.

**"-Si tu pouvais voir ta tête, Henry! On dirait que tu as vu le Diable!**

_-..."_

Le Prof savait très bien ce que Edward voulait dire par cette expression. Car, cet homme avait tout du Diable que l'on pourrait imaginer, sans compter les ailes et les cornes.

**Ce n'est pas un rêve, mon ami!**  
**Et il ne se terminera jamais!**  
**Ceci est le cauchemar sans fin!**  
**Hyde est ici pour rester, qu'importe ce que tu peux dire!**  
**Et il fleurira bien avant que tu ne partes...**

Henry Sommet secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas laisser son côté sombre prendre le contrôle! Une force soudaine le prit de court, ses muscles se bandèrent et il s'approcha vivement de "lui" qui fut légèrement surpris par la témérité soudaine de son Créateur qui le décocha un violent coup de point dans le nez, Hyde recula sous la violence du coup, mais ne contre-attaqua pas, celà n'en vallait pas la peine. Il passa sa main sur son nez ensanglanté. C'est qu'il avait de la force, ce nain!

_Bientôt, tu mourras et ma mémoire te cachera!_  
_Tu ne peux pas choisir, à part perdre le contrôle!_

L'homme aux yeux rouges se releva et surplomba de toute sa hauteur le savant qui essayait de ne pas broncher devant l'impressionnant homme qui bombait le torse. Il saisit de sa solide poigne le savant par le col de sa blouse et le fit décoller du sol. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui chanta de sa voix rauque, dévoilant ses crocs pointus.

**Tu ne peux pas me contrôler!**  
**Je vis profond en toi!**  
**Chaque jour, tu me sens dévorer ton âme!**

Le scientifique Sommet se débattit et se dégagea de l'emprise du second lui. Il recula doucement, s'approcha de son bureau, puis pris une fiole entre ses mains. Le seul espoir qu'il avait. Le seul essai d'antidote qui avait eu un effet concluant. Il le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait -ce qui était vrai-. Il chanta d'une voix haineuse, plus forte encore, plus forte que la voix de sa personnalité en lui montrant l'antidote qui se prommenait entre ses doigts, Hyde gronda, pris au dépourvu.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour survivre, alors que tu as besoin de moi!_  
_Je reste entier, alors que tu danses avec la Mort!_  
_Et je me réjouirais quand ton dernier soupir passera tes lèvres!_

Edward eut un fou rire fou, se jeta sur lui et saisit avec une grande précision la fiole qu'il fracassa à terre. NON! Le Prof vit avec horreur le liquide si précieux s'étaler sur le sol immaculé. Il eut envie de s'écrouler à genoux, de pleurer, mais il ne devait pas parraître faible face à Hyde! Avec ou sans cet antidote, il garderait le contrôle! Hyde gonfla ses poumons d'air et hurla d'un air démoniaque.

**Je vis en toi et pour toujours!**

_"-NON!"_ cria le savant, qui ne savait pas quoi faire face à lui.

**Avec Satan en personne à mes côtés!**

_"-NOOOOOOOON!"_

Hyde s'approcha de lui avec un regard prédateur au visage. Le chimiste l'observa, désespéré. C'est vrai que sa longue cape faisait penser à des ailes... des ailes de Diable. Le monstre s'époumonna sur ses derniers vers tout en se jetant bestialement sur son Créateur qui hurlait.

**Et je sais que maintenant et pour l'énernité!**  
**Il ne sera plus possible de séparer**  
**Jekyll de Hyde!**

Le Prof ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul. Hyde avait disparu, mais son mal de crâne persistait. Il secoua le tête, comme si il voulait faire sortir la personnalité de sa tête. Il se leva en titubant, étant tombé quand l'homme tueur s'était jeté sur lui. Il chanta, effrayé.

_Ne vois-tu pas? C'est terminé maintenant! Il est temps de mourir!_

Quelqu'un d'autre prit le contrôle. Hyde était toujours là, dans sa tête, et commençait à prendre totalement contrôle. Ses épaules se voûtèrent, et il cracha de sa voix rauque avec un sourire psychopathe.

**Non pas moi! Seulement toi!**

Il se redressa, passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, les larmes aux yeux. Une horrible douleur l'assaillit, pire que les autres fois. Il grogna de douleur et riposta.

_Si je meurs, tu meurs aussi!_

Son dos se voûta, il reprit sa position animale, ses yeux rouges sang fixaient un point fixe devant eux, comme si il regardait quelqu'un, comme si il affrontait physiquement le Prof.

**Tu mourras en moi, je serais toi!**

Il affronta la douleur, se tendit dans toute sa hauteur et fixa lui aussi un point fixe avec ses yeux bleus océan. Il hurla toute sa douleur, les larmes commençaient à perler.

_Vas au Diable, Hyde!_  
_Laisse-moi libre!_

Il secoua la tête et rit à s'en tenir les côtes d'une manière totalement détraquée. Il essaya d'hurler encore plus fort que son Créateur. Chacun essayait d'être plus fort que l'autre, c'était le combat décisif.

**Ne vois-tu pas?**  
**Tu es MOI!**

L'homme à la blouse ne put se retenir de pleurer et serra ses poings contre sa poitrine et continua tout de même à chanter, malgré la douleur qui lui brûlait tout le corps.

_NON! Tout au fond-_

Hyde, se redressa alors, bomba le torse et hurla la phrase fatale.

**Je suis toi! Tu es HYDE!**

Le Prof reprit contrôle... sûrement la dernière fois... son âme pure se faisait engloutit par le démon qu'était Hyde. Il sanglotta.

_Non, jamais!_

Edward rit. Il avait le contrôle quasi total sur son hôte!

**Si, à jamais!**

Le Prof se tenait là, pantelant. Il prononça sa dernière phrase avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait.

_Maudis sois-tu, Hyde, prends toutes tes mauvaises actions et pourris en Enfer!_

Hyde, murmura alors d'une voix suave et rauque.

**Je te voies bien là, Sommet...**

Brusquement, le savant eut un dernier répit, il se tenait contre le bureau pour ne pas tomber. Il s'approcha des morceaux de miroir, en saisit un, il se coupa légèrement aux doigts, mais il s'en fichait. Il pleura et hurla son désespoir.

_"-TU NE M'AURAIS JAMAIS, HYDE!"_

Il planta le morceau de ventre de son abdomen, sa blouse auparavant immaculée se tâcha rapidement de rouge écarlate. Il lâcha le bout de miroir, enduit de sang, et regarda ses mains ensanglantées. Il sourit tristement, malgré la douleur. Il avait planté le verre à un endroit "stratégique", causant une forte hémorragie. Quoi qu'il fasse, il mourra, en se vidant de son sang, et il emportera Hyde avec lui.

Le tueur en série reprit contrôle, puis fut paniqué en voyant la large blessure. Il appuya sur la blessure, la douleur le tétanisa. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir la douleur. Il hurla.

**"-NON! Q-qu'as-tu fais?! Arg!"**

Il s'écroula à terre, une énorme flaque de sang autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, yeux d'un beau bleu océan et sourit. Il murmura de manière inaudible.

_"-Adieu, Hyde, on se retrouvera en Enfer..."_

Ses membres s'allourdirent, ainsi que ses paupières, il se laissa emporter par la Mort. Au moins, il sera libre, et Hyde ne ferait plus le moindre mal... son dernier souffle passa ses lèvres.

**/\/\/\/\**

**DECES DU DOCTEUR HENRY SOMMET!**

**Le docteur a été retrouvé mort, se vidant de son sang, dans son laboratoire. L'autopsie montre parfaitement que l'homme est mort d'une hémorragie. Les autres habitants de la maison n'ont rien entendu venant du laboratoire. Les autorités, ayant trouvé des morceaux de verre qui portent des empreintes du jeune homme près du cadavre, pensent à un suicide.**

**LE DOCTEUR SOMMET LIE AU CAS DU TUEUR EN SERIE "EDWARD HYDE"!**

**Après la mort du docteur, les autorités ont retrouvé des objets appartenant apparemment au tueur en série Edward Hyde, comme son couteau et ses vêtements. Des tests d'empreintes et d'ADN ont confirmé l'hypothèse. Le savant aurait donc tué tous ces gens, puis, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de ces meurtres, s'est suicidé. De plus amples recherches sont en cours. En tout cas, plus personne n'entendra parler du Prof, connu maintenant sous le nom de Edward Hyde.**

**Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin de cette fic!**  
**Je sais, la fin est triste.**

**Mais laissez des reviews mes petits pandas!**


End file.
